Prata-Ollos
by May a Chance
Summary: Silver eyes. After being bitten, Scott realizes he has a brain and cannot panic, instead beginning to explain and sooth a extremely nervous silver-eyed beta by the name of Liam Dunbar.


**I know, I know. Scott freaked out a tied Liam up with ductape but here is the AU where he has some brain cells.**

* * *

It was with clear silver eyes that the boy gazed forth in horror. It was with eyes toned the tone of milk chocolate that the other rested his own gaze upon the silver-eyed boy.

A whimper, closely followed by a second, escaped from the silver-eyed boy as he gazed at the other, clear eyes resting on the other's face. If one were to observe the scene, it would appear that the other was approaching the silver-eyed boy calmly, as though both were perfectly normal. As one stepped closer to the seen, carefully observing the silver-eyed boy, they would notice the tiny droplet of blood staining his silvery-grey athletics shirt red in one spot. One would notice how his hand was hovering over his arm, both appendages brightened red in colour.

Then, as one glanced at the other, they would notice the hardened mask he seemed to be wearing, making it appear as though he had hairy sideburns thrusting out from his jawline and as though his brow had been toughened and thickened to appear like a vampire out of Buffy: the Vampire Slayer. As a final detail of his face, one would notice the lengthened canines scarcely visible from his half-open mouth.

If one were to have appeared not long before, said person would have noticed yet another strange thing about the other, his eyes. Glowing the colour of freshly spilled blood akin to the traces on the silver-eyed boy's arm and hand.

The other took a hesitant step forward, raising his hands in surrender. Instead of nails, he had sharply curved claws protruding form the tips of his fingers. "Liam?" His voice was hesitant yet as smooth as the chocolate brown of his eyes. The silver-eyed boy, Liam, glanced away from the bleeding wound on his arm, moving to rest on the other's face, the horror in his eyes growing greater. Yet another whimper escaped his throat. Something changed in the other. A softening of both his face and his eyes as he gazed at the vulnerable form.

Yet something else was odd about the situation aside from vampire-like features. Laying not far from the other was a body, laying face-down on the paved surface. His back was smeared with blood, a laceration crossing his spine through his white shirt. Blood caked this boy's mouth and chin as though he'd been coughing up blood or had vampire tendencies such as sucking the blood from bodies and then allowing it to stream down his chin.

Ragged voiced, Liam replied to the other. "What are you?" The words were harsh and cold as though he was gazing at the murderer of his entire family just before his own death. They were words spoken to a ferocious killer. The other gazed back, clearly saddened.

"You know that," he begged softly. "I'm human." Face lowering to the shadows, something shifted in the other's face. The mask he seemed to be wearing dissolved into another form, that of a human teenager with a slightly crooked jaw. Hesitant, he offered a slight smile filled with hope. The smile brought out the crookedness of his jaw so that is was clear as day. Some may have described the smile as sweet, shy even, but Liam seemed not to care for the shyness hiding beneath the slight smile.

Shifting his eyes from the wound bleeding on his forearm to the other teen, Liam examined every inch of the other's face. "No you're not." Again, harsh as the winter gale. Bitter as the long-awaiting frost on a valley. Liam flinched as he twisted his forearm to examine the mark adorning it. "If you were human, I wouldn't have this." The other's lips quirked to yet another half-smile.

Quiet, calm. "Well if I were human, you'd be dead," the other considered, his smile turning sardonic. "And heaven forbid you fall to your death." To one watching, it would have been clear that such words would seem menacing to a boy with a ferocious bite mark on his arm who had recently come close to death by nearly falling off a building after having been attacked by a strange boy who was possibly not entirely human. Such words would have been a threat. And quite the terrifying threat at that, Liam having seen the strange mask with the other wore. The mask that could very well have been entirely real rather than a mask.

Yet another whimper escaped from Liam's tightly shut mouth. Liam was noticeably the younger of the pair, appearing to be a rather small fifteen year old. Hair that may have once been carefully styled was mussed so that it stuck up at all angles, giving the illusion that he was even younger than his true age. His face was strong, nose bridge firm and high. Despite his handsome face, the most entrancing part of him was the silver eyes glistening in the darkness. It was as though pure silver had been liquid silver swam in the depths of his eyes, entrancing all who gazed upon him. The outer ring of his eyes was darker, slightly more blue than the rest of his iris, the remainder toned the same silver, untouched by darker tones. Again, a whimper.

"You don't have to trust me, Liam, but at least let me help with your arm," the other offered. He allowed a sad smile. "I don't think I'd trust me either. Not after lacrosse earlier, especially not after what just happened. But hey, I had a similar thing bleeding on my side once. I know what it feels like."

Liam scowled at the other. "No you don't. You have no idea. I was hoping to make captain at Beacon Hills and to be a good player and now my legs broken."

Smiling faintly, the other replied. "And I didn't make the team until last year. Asthma. Like, the really bad sort. Then it cleared up the night before tryouts and I made first line. Besides, it's not broken. And if it is, it won't be for long. You know what? I'm sure it'll be gone in a few days."

Silence stretched on after the final words as the other slowly took another step towards Liam. Yet more silence as the other continued his slow approach, lowering his hands.

"You have to trust me on this," the other intoned, voice calm yet firm.

Broken eyes returned the chocolate gaze. "Why should I?"


End file.
